narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Home
Welcome To The Hidden Leaf! Two years ago, when Kenichi was twelve years old, his story with the leaf began. On that day he was starting to think that he hated beginnings. First, it was his birthday, yet he had to go to the leaf because of some promise his parents made, this mean't that his peaceful life as a wanderer was over. The second reason why he was starting to hate beginnings was because when he woke up, he fell in the creek. He had slept in his clothes which composed of a plain blue shirt and loose tan pants, which means that he had to wait a couple of hours for it to dry. Kenichi sighed, at that thought as he continued walking down a long forested path that would eventually take him to Konoha. Two hours later, Kenichi found himself looking at the entrance of Konoha. The blonde ran through the entrance only to see a boy about his age, he could only stop and stare. He had been chasing something before but now this new villager had caught his attention. He neared him slowly before sticking out his hand to greet him. "Yo, I'm Yasaki Hyūga, son to the Sayuri Uchiha! What's your name?" The boy asked politely. The other boy wouldn't know that Yasaki's guards were hiding in the trees around them, waiting to see if the new villager had any tricks up his sleeve. Kenichi forgot who the hokage was, and truthfully, up to this point he had no need to remember. He was too busy traveling the world. Despite not remembering, he hid this fact by smiling then responding: "My name is Kenichi Kaneko." The boy smiled awkwardly after his hand hadn't been shook. "I see, so what brings you here? I've never seen you around before.." He looked the boy up and down, trying to remember if he ever saw him. When the boy lowered his hand Kenichi noticed he was trying to shake his hand. Kenichi felt bad for a moment, just a moment, but afterwards he just shrugged the feeling off. He couldn't correct the past so why worry about it. "My parents made an agreement with the Hokage that basically said I have to join Konoha for a while." Kenichi explained. "Oh they made an agreement with my mother? Cool!" He smiled before grabbing the boy's arm, leading him into the village. "Well, we're not just going to stand outside the village, lemme introduce you to a few people!" He laughed, running into the village with the boy. Kenichi allowed the boy escort him into the leaf as he thought about whether or not it was a good idea to come here. He liked to travel, it made him feel free and happy. He didn't have any responsibilities, it was just him and the road. Now that he had arrived that utopia-like lifestyle will end. With that though Kenichi let out a small sigh before he said: "I think we should visit the Hokage first so she knows I am here."